


A Love So Rare

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haku didn't die, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots of rare pairings in the Naruto universe. Dedicated to the wonderful Aryagraceling.





	1. Ibiki/Haku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the amazing Aryagraceling! The first pairing (Ibiki/Haku) was chose by them for their birthday fic. I had a lot of fun with this first little drabble and decided to make it a series.

Too valuable. If Ibiki ever heard a council member utter those words again he might snap and hurt one of them. He had really hated the way they saw the world, so black and white. Just like they saw the 'gift' Kakashi and his team had brought back. That gift was now being passed off to him. Haku of the Yuki clan was now his problem to deal with. 

The knowledge the kid had was too valuable to lose, as was their kekkei genkai. It was a miracle they'd even survived Kakashi's chidori. Their recovery had been long, and from what Ibiki had witnessed, very difficult. They had been surrounded by ANBU since they had arrived in the village, but now they were recovered enough to be released from the hospital. Which made them the exclusive problem of T&I.

His department had already questioned them extensively over the two months they'd been in custody, but they only seemed to respond to Ibiki, and in an odd way, the scarred man had grown fond of them. Maybe it was because he'd been the first one to discover Haku hated being called a boy. Ibiki had been the only one to stop and think how they might want to be addressed.

He was trying to be gentle, not push Haku too much. People thought he was getting soft, but he knew if they pushed too hard they would break the kid, who was still grieving the loss of Zabuza. It wasn't that Ibiki had never tortured a kid before, enemy shinobi came in all ages. It was that Haku was so...soft...innocent. They were hesitant to take life, doing so only to protect the only person that had ever cared about them. No, he wasn't going soft. He just didn't want to be the one that dimmed the light in their eyes.

The council saw Haku only as a thing, as an asset. They wanted to throw them in a dark cell until they were needed, but Ibiki couldn't let that happen. He refused to let that happen and had told the council as much. Their solution: give the kid to Ibiki to see if they could be shaped into a weapon for Konoha. If not, they would have to be detained indefinitely or killed if it came to that.

Ibiki had put them in a holding cell for the time being, while he dealt with the council and now he had his answer. The ANBU outside the cell nodded in greeting as he approached. "Open it." The other man quickly obliged, letting him in to tell Haku their fate.

He was met with a bright smile, just like he always was. "Ibiki-san, it's nice to see you again. Did you bring me a new book?" For all the kid knew, they were being executed and they were still so full of joy.

Ibiki sighed. "Not today, but soon you won't need me for that." He motioned for them to move over. When they did, he sat down on the small bed, the frame creaking under his weight. "Listen, Haku, I need to talk to you. The council has decided what to do with you."

Their eyes dimmed just a bit, gaze dropping down to the bed. "I understand, Ibiki-san."

"You have two options right now: stay in this cell for the rest of your life or swear allegiance to Konoha. You will be watched for a long time, but you'll get to train with me and the ANBU."

Haku was silent for a long time. The silence stretched on, making Ibiki want to shake them to see if they understood what he was offering. "Why?" They finally asked, so soft Ibiki almost missed it. "I failed Zabuza. Why would Konoha want me?"

"You didn't fail him. You almost died protecting him. His last words were how much he cared about you. I don’t think he'd want you to rot away in this shithole. But the choice is yours. You will be expected to swear your loyalty to Konoha. To protect her people. To kill for her when necessary. You would serve under my command for the foreseeable future."

The last part seemed to spark something in them. "Will I be your weapon, Ibiki-san?" They turned their gaze to his scarred face and it made his heart begin to pound. 

"I suppose you will be, Haku." This was the answer they wanted apparently because they closed the distance between them, wrapping their delicate arms around the older man.

"Then, I am yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Alexia Nite tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite  
> My art tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart


	2. Ibiki/Iruka

Iruka closed the filling cabinet, locking it back up. It had been two months since he'd been summoned to the Hokage's office and offered a promotion of sorts. T&I had desperately needed someone to help sort out their filing, but they needed someone they could trust not to read the classified scrolls and reports, someone with unquestionable loyalty to Konoha. That someone had apparently been him.

The chunin had tried to turn it down at first, insisting that such a position should go to a jounin, but every jounin assigned there had messed things up worst than the last. Ibiki had pretty much demanded that the Hokage assign someone capable of the task. So Iruka had learned their codes, not that he knew what any off it meant, that was above his pay grade. He knew enough to be able to efficiently run their filing room and the entire department was running much smoother or so Ibiki had told told.

Ibiki. If there was one downside to this new assignment it was him. He had personally overseen Iruka's training the first few weeks. Most people were intimated by the man, but Iruka found him to be wonderful, even with his rather dry sense of humor. And that was the problem. He'd always had a crush on him. Kami, what gay man in Konoha didn't? The chunin had never been into the older daddy thing, or bears really, but fuck there was something that just did it for him with Ibiki. 

Every time he was around, Iruka's body betrayed him. He felt like a teenager again, not used to hiding embarrassing erections anymore. Worst yet, he had to see him everyday to pick up and turn in the keys to the filing room.

He was locking up when Ibiki found him. "Morino-san, I was just coming to find you." He offered him a small smile, looking calm and peaceful, but inside he was a nervous wreak. Usually, he just dropped the keys off in his office. In and out. He'd never had Ibiki come find him before. Had a done something wrong?

Ibiki frowned at him. "I told you, there's no reason to be so formal. I was coming to see how things were going. We haven't spoken much the past few weeks."

That's because every time I see you I get weak in the knees, the chunin though to himself. "Right, of course, Ibiki-san. Things are going well. I'm just about through the backlog of misplaced files. Soon, you won't even need me." Oh Kami, why did he say that?

The older man nodded. "I doubt that, Iruka-san, but keep up the good work. You've helped more than you know."

His name had never sounded better coming from anyone else before. He was still breathless when Ibiki bid him goodbye and left with the keys. He kicked himself the entire way home for acting like a lust struck idiot. He got all the way home before he realized he handed Ibiki the keys to the filing room and his house key.

With a groan, Iruka headed back to T&I, hoping that Ibiki is still there so he doesn't have to break into his own house. The guards outside Ibiki 's office don't stop him, so he took it as a sign that the man was still there. "Ibiki-san, I for..." He froze as he entered the room, door shutting softly behind him. The department head is shirtless and staring straight at him. Fuck him sideways, he was instantly turned on. "I'm so sorry! I can come back."

Ibiki looked up at the stunned chunin. "I figured you'd be back. You gave me an extra key." He winced as he tried to re-wrap his bruised ribs. "Iruka-san, you teach first aid, correct? Do you mind helping me?"

His mind goes blank as Ibiki stares at him. He finally manages to get out, "Y-yes, I do. I don't mind at all." Fuck, he hoped he didn't sound too eager. The chunin moved across the room, taking the bandages from the other man. 

The bruises on his lower torso had started to fade, but a cracked rib took much longer to heal than a few bruises. Iruka winced as he took in the injury. That had to have hurt a lot when it happened. "Punk we were interrogating got in a few lucky punches." Ibiki explained when he caught Iruka examining his injuries. 

"It looks painful." He frowned a bit. "Did a medical nin take a look at this?"

"Didn't want to bother them with something trivial like this."

Iruka had suspected as much. Stubborn jounin. He gently spread his hand over the largest bruise, pushing away the lust that rose up. This was just like helping anyone else. There was absolutely nothing sexual about the interaction. He focused his chakra, healing what he could. The jounin had three cracked ribs, probably made worse by not seeking out medical treatment and just wrapping it himself. "I did what I could, but you should still take it easy for a few weeks. You might want to continue wrapping them." He knew better than suggest he seek out an actual medical nin. 

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you. Do you mind still helping me wrap them?" Ibiki looked down at him and Ru thought he was going to melt right then and there. Fuck, the man oozed sex appeal.

Iruka was used to fixing up pre-genin, and occasionally his friends, but not someone of Ibiki's size. Wrapping his ribs meant he practically had to hug the other man, face almost pressed in his chest. The chunin wanted to press his face there, inhaling his scent. No one should smell that good. Half way through bandaging him up, he realized he had a problem. A rather large problem. He was incredibly hard and once he moved away from Ibiki there would be no hiding his arousal.

When the larger man shifted his weight, Iruka practically fell against his chest. He managed not to whimper, but just barely. He suddenly felt like maybe he was being tortured, maybe he'd been caught in a genjutsu by an enemy nin. "Sorry, Iruka-san." Ibiki muttered as Iruka finished up. He swallowed hard, wishing he his name didn't sound so good coming out of his mouth. He now had to plan his exit strategy for getting out of there without embarrassing himself. "Well, I suppose I'm not that sorry since you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Iruka had started to pull away, but he froze at Ibiki's words, blushing furiously. Fuck, he'd been so careful not to brush against his body. "I'm so sorry, Morino-san. I-I should go." He took a step back, head hung low, when a strong hand pulled him against the larger man.

"So soon? But I just got you back in my office. For weeks now you've dropped off your keys and practically run out of my office. I don't think I'm ready for you to go." Ibiki's voice sent a shiver down Iruka's spine. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you looked at me?"

Oh fuck. This was not happening. Definitely a genjutsu or a dream. That was the only thing that explained why the jounin had pulled Iruka against his hard body. "I...uh…I don’t..." He could barely think while this close to him and he almost died when he felt something hard press against his stomach. Oh, Kami, that meant he wasn't the only one enjoying this, but Ibiki had more of a grasp of language skills at the moment. 

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll stop. I'll even apologize for misreading the situation." Ibiki bent down so his mouth was next to the chunin's ear. "But I don't think I'm wrong."

Iruka grabbed at taller man's shoulders because he did get a bit weak in the knees. "You're not wrong." He managed to get out and he even managed to do it without moaning the words. 

"Good." And then Ibiki's mouth was on his. Iruka did moan now, wantonly pressing his body against the jounin. Months of wanting, apparently on both their parts, was poured into that kiss. Strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him into Ibiki's desk. He hungrily kissed him back, even as he was lifted, not wanting to pull away from him. 

The chunin gripped Ibiki's broad shoulders as they kissed. Kami, no man had ever kissed him like this before, like he was starving and Iruka was the only thing he wanted to devour. Ibiki tugged at his hair tie, tossing it aside so he could bury his hands in the dark locks. 

Iruka rubbed himself against the erection that was pressing against the jounin's tight uniform pants. A hand clenched in his hair, making the teacher moan. Fuck, he wanted the other man so badly, so much so he began to wonder if they could just fuck on his desk without being caught. 

Ibiki's kisses were rough, leaving the chunin breathless and wanting more. He let his hands travel down the man's scarred flesh. He imagined gripping those shoulders as then jounin took him. He felt a bit lightheaded at the thought. Kami, this man may just be the death of him. 

He almost whimpered when the other man pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Iruka flushed at his comment. "It's hard not to just take you right here on my desk, but it would be just my luck to have the Hokage come visit." Ibiki leaned down to whisper in his ear. "And you won't be quiet when I take you. You'll get us caught for sure."

The chunin shivered at his words and the promise they held. "Take me home?" Iruka wasn't sure who was more surprised by his question, him or Ibiki. He hadn't meant the words to come out and he certainly didn't mean to make it sound so sultry. 

Ibiki grinned down at him before he answered. "Well, my place is soundproofed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Ibiki gets nearly enough love, so Iruka needed to help with that.
> 
> My Alexia Nite tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite  
> My art tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart


End file.
